perfect mistake
by we're all squares here
Summary: She expected a Prince Charming, not a Hollywood reject. Written for LarryLuvsPie's contest.


**'Sup:** I'm offically in love with Jame/Tawni. (Jami?) Written for LarryLuvsPie's contest.

* * *

**perfect mistake  
one-shot

* * *

**

i could say that _iloveyousomuch,  
_but it hurts just a little too bad.  
{**just **bad_ enough _**because **i_ deserve _**it.**}

and it's _absolutelyfuckingtrue  
_so i can't do anything about it.  
{**except **WAIT_ and _**CRY **and_ CRY _**and **WAIT.}

and I want to reach out but I can't.

* * *

Tawni smiled, pushing her friend off. She knew that Sonny wanted to be with Chad more than anything. She just needed a little push. And then, almost like magic, it happened. They were in love.

It was something magical, sure. But, in the back of her mind, Tawni couldn't help but wish that she had someone like Chad Dylan Cooper.

Just like before. Because Chad Dylan Cooper belonged to her, not to Sonny.

But it was alright. Absolutely fucking alright. Why? Easy. Chad needed someone like Sonny- no, not Tawni- to make him complete. She was the sonshine (hah, it's a pun) to his cold dark life and it's amazing.

They make each other happy. And Tawni just kept drifting apart in her little world of _allaboutherself._

And all she can think about is her unhealthy obsession over, of all things, pie.

It's unhealthy.

Tempting.

Yet wonderful.

Kinda like her, except people actually like pie.

She's being the perfect mistake, that she's hoping someone- anyone- will make.

* * *

i'm telling you this  
in the most indirect means  
because **ican'ttakethehurtnomore**.  
{but **I **_have _to.}

but wallowing in my own filthy nonsense  
of **youarepathetic **and **noonelovesyou**,  
i tell myself that maybe there's a little hope.  
{**but** there's _not_ **a** lot.}

* * *

Tawni Hart takes out her frustration on pie. It's weird habit she'd developed over the year, and she should stop but she doesn't. So, like all divas, she liked to binge and purge.

She tells herself, _I look pretty_. But in reality, it's, _I'm fucked up. _And she wants to stop, but every bite of that delicious, creamy pie send her back for more. And then another. And then another.

And then her index finger disappears in her throat and it comes back as bile.

And she thinks it makes her look pretty, but it really doesn't. Not really.

"Tawni, you have to stop this," her cousin murmurs. And she pats Tawni's back consolingly, seeing a frightened, frail little girl instead of the bold starling Hollywood makes her out as.

"I can't, Zaira. I can't."

And, maybe it's an impulse, maybe it's not. But Zaira grabs Tawni's hair before the blonde makes another move for the toilet.

All Zaira sees is this perfect mistake, just waiting for someone to realize it.

* * *

we're all sorts of fucked up  
but maybe we can be **fuckeduptogether**?  
{wouldn't _that_ **be** n i c e ?}

* * *

She finds him, flustered and lonely, just like her. He finds her, too. With a broken smile and a broken heart. And he teaches her how to do a lot of things.

How to stop her pie addiction.

How to get over Cooper.

How to be really truly happy for Sonny,

How to move on.

How to love...

Him.

And she's happy, for once. Because he makes her feel special, like she should be. (And she can't remember anyone making her feel this way before.)

And she's never felt this perfect than... Ever. And it makes her happy.

And creamy.

Like a pie.

* * *

i'm the **perfect m**_i_s**t**_a_k**e**  
that i'm hoping you'll make

* * *

He's not her prince charming, and she's not his princess. But, in all essence, they belong together. More than Sonny and Chad. More than Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens.

They go together, like peanut butter and jelly. Like pie and a fork.

Amazing, tempting, and wonderful. Just like them.

They're not perfect, but they're damn close.

* * *

**Review, por favor?: **Remember, I'mma need ten or more reviews. So tell your friends, your enemies, your frenemies- anyone! Tell them to review, por favor. ^^


End file.
